Hinata's Life
by NaruHinaLover18
Summary: [POV] Hinata Hyūga explains her life from the very beginning until the very end. [M]


**Summary: Hinata Hyūga explains her life from the very beginning until the very end.**

 **NHL18: Summary might be misleading, but to clear the air, no, Hinata doesn't die. This story is pretty much most of the genres. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Beginning

Age: 5

December 27th was the day I was born. I don't remember anything on that day-no one does, but I do remember being told once I had gotten older, that I weighed 7 pounds 10 ounces and that I was 20 inches long. I was such a healthy baby. Mother also told me how quiet I was and I was never a pain to deal with, although I did cause her a lot of problems when she was pregnant with me. I don't know what pregnant means, I guess it only happened to girls because mother is pregnant again. She told me that I'm going to be a big sister. I was stoked to become a big sister. Father never showeed his emotions but, I bet he was happy too. My father hates me. I just know he does. He never talks to me, he calls me a failure when mother isn't around and when she does come around, he tells me how much he is proud of me. _Proud of what exactly?_ I never knew because I never did anything. Mother was oblivious of his actions, she would just smile and kiss us both. I couldn't tell her about father because who would believe a 5 year old?

I start kindergarten today and I didn't want to go. Father would hit me and tell me to stop being a failure and weak all the time. Mother would never see him do the things he did to me. He would tell me how my cousin, Neji, was much better than I was. My cousin would look at me with sympathy. It made me question if he knew my fathers antics. My father looked at Neji and saw how he didn't show gratitude towards the compliment. He pulled Neji to the side and was telling him something that I just couldn't hear. It wasn't meant for me to hear and I was getting nervous. _Just what was he telling my cousin?_ Mother gave me a kiss on my cheek, told me to have a good day at school, and left. I already missed her and my baby sister who was trapped in her stomach. _Why was she in there? Did mother eat a baby? Mother wouldn't do a cruel thing like that._

I didn't know what I was supposed to do at school. Everyone was so loud and the teacher wouldn't tell them to be quiet. _What was the point of school? How can you learn when people are so rowdy?_

"Neji?" I was too afraid to be anywhere else. I thought the best thing to do, was to be with someone I knew. I figured since we both were new to school, that we both could at least make ourselves feel comfortable.

"What do you want?" Neji sounded cold. _Why was he so mean all of a sudden? What did I do?_

"I-I'm scared Neji. I-I don't know anyone here."

"And that's my problem? Did you expect that once you start school, you automatically know a person?" I was still stuck on the same question that was on my mind when I first went up to Neji and called his name. _Why was he so mean and what did I do wrong?_

"N-No."

"Alright then. Get away from me. You're nothing but a failure. I don't want that to rub off on me."

My heart suddenly skipped a beat, and not in a good way. Neji has never acted this way towards me before and it made me think back to when my father pulled him to the side. I couldn't even get angry at my father. I always wanted to be kind like my mother. Neji has never called me a failure. _Why Neji? Why listen to my father?_

 _Because father is right. I am a failure. I am weak._

Neji never spoke to me after that. He casually talked to a few of our classmates. I couldn't... I was too afraid to talk to anyone. They were too loud. Especially this boy with blonde hair. I didn't pay any attention to him or anyone once I found a seat all the way in the back. I caught a glimpse of my cousin and once he saw me looking at him, he immediately looked away from me. I felt like I didn't belong here. I felt like I belonged somewhere else. I wanted my mother. I didn't want to be here. School wasn't meant for me.

* * *

"Heh, I'll show you Sasuke!" I turned my attention to where the raspy squeaky voice came from, and sure enough it was that blonde haired boy. I couldn't really see his face. He was very hyper.

"Leave me alone loser." A boy with black hair and black eyes told the blonde and I briefly thought for a second that maybe they were related. It seemed as if the black haired boy didn't want anything to do with the blonde boy.

"Don't pay any attention to him Sasuke, pay attention to me!" There was this girl with bright pink hair. _Why was her hair so pink? Could someone really be born with pink hair?_ She was looking all googly eyed at the boy whose name I believe was Sasucey. I don't really remember. All of a sudden this blonde haired girl came out of nowhere telling the Sasucey boy to pay attention to her instead. That's when all of the girls in the class chimed in. _Just what was so special about Sasucey?_ I'll never know.

"Hmph, you all annoy me." I had to agree with him. These girls were not only annoying him, but they were annoying me, too.

"Sakura, please go out with me, dattebayo!" The blonde boy said to the girl with bright pink hair. I can never remember her name.

"Naruto! For the last time, no!" She punched him and he flew across the room. It made me gasp. That girl was unrealistically strong. I better make sure not to get on her bad side. I can't believe she would do that to Naruto like that...

 _Naruto..._

His name seemed to be the only one I could remember. _And for what reason?_ I had no clue. Naruto got up holding his nose and rubbing the left side of his head. I felt really bad for him. When he removed his hand from his nose, I made another small gasp.

 _He's so cute._

I couldn't believe that I would think such a thing. He obviously liked that Sockra girl and here I am thinking he's the cutiest boy in the world.

"Hmph, pathetic and useless as ever Hinata." I turned my attention to my cousin and as if this day couldn't get any worse, it just did as everyone turned to look at me. _Why would he say that? And right now? What did I do?_

 _"She looks weird."_

 _"Is she blind?"_

 _"Are they related?"_

 _"I'm not sure if 'it's' a boy or a girl, why's 'its' hair like that?"_

Its like the questions from the class wouldn't stop. I felt like I was in a corner and everyone was around me throwing insults. Neji just smiled and as weak as I was, I started to cry.

"HEY! WHY'D YOU GO AND SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"

"Why do you care Blondie? Get lost." Neji crossed his arms and closed his eyes, his smile still planted on his face. I wanted to hate him, but I just couldn't.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE! YOU DON'T EVER MAKE A GIRL CRY!"

"She's my cousin, I can do what I want. Now, go away."

"I WOULDN'T CARE IF SHE WAS YOUR SISTER! SHE'S STILL A GIRL!" Why was Naruto sticking up for me? Why did he care? No one cares about me except mother.

"Settle down you two! Naruto, go back to your seat."

"But, Mr. Iruka! He-"

"I'll handle this Naruto, don't interfere. Kid, what's your name?"

"Neji. Neji Hyūga."

"Alright Neji, since you're new, I'll let you off with a warning."

"WHAT?!"

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!" The pinkette told him. I still don't know her name. I was too upset that Neji got a warning. He humiliated me in front of everyone for no reason. I just wanted to go home.

* * *

We got sent home early today. Father picked me and Neji up from school and I was happy that I had finally gotten my wish to go home. I couldn't wait to see mother! Father didn't speak to me but, I didn't care. Neji was telling him about what happened with us at school and father applauded Neji for humiliating me. I thought that was very wrong but, as long as I get to see my mothers smiling face at home, I'll be okay.

My mother wasn't the only one who was on my mind. I thought about Naruto and how he stood up for me. It was very odd and I was truly grateful. But I never did get a chance to thank him since our father gave Neji and I an early dismissal. I made a promise to thank the boy someday. I knew I couldn't do it tomorrow. _That'll be too sudden wouldn't it?_ I just really hoped that I could muster all my strength to do it one day when I'm not so nervous.

We didn't go straight home and I was both confused and disappointed. I really wanted to see mother. Father had took us to the hospital and said mother is in labor. She's going to have my baby sister! I smiled and couldn't wait to meet them both!

"Mother!" I ran to her and gave her a hug. Mother hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. I kissed her cheek and she asked me about my day at school. Knowing that my father and Neji were present in the room, I lied and told her I had a great day. Neji and my father chuckled when I did and my heart dropped. Mother said she was glad and kissed me again. Her stomach was huge and she had this thing hooked up on her arm. She looked so beautiful. I hope one day I'd look just as beautiful as mother, but I seriously doubted that I would.

We were there for what seemed like hours. Mother still didn't have my baby sister. The doctor came in to check on mother and told my father that her blood pressure is too high and that she'll have to have an emergency C-Section. I didn't know what that meant. _Was mother going to be okay?_ I wanted to ask that, but the doctor was still conversing with my father. Father was getting mad and the doctor had asked if Neji and I could step out. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave mother! I want to see my sister!

They moved mother to a different room now. Mother was sleeping and many other doctors came and went in the room with mother. I tried to count how many doctors there were but, I just couldn't see all the way up the window. Father was in there with mother and it wasn't fair that Neji and I had to wait in the waiting room until everything was done. I asked the nurse what was going on, she said that mother is having my sister. I told her I knew that but wanted to know how long it'll take and if mother is alright. She only told me it'll take a few more minutes.

 _She never answered my question about mother being alright._

I was so tired. I wanted to see mother and my sister and go home. _Why was this taking so long? Does every mother go through C-Section? Does every baby take a long time to come out of their mother's?_ If so, I don't want any babies!

I was about to fall asleep until I heard a doctor yell out "10:31 P.M.! 6 POUNDS 4 OUNCES 19 INCHES! CONGRATULATIONS!" I jumped out of my seat and ran to the room. Mother was still laying down and father was holding my sister. Mother looked very sleepy as she looked at my baby sister.

"Hinata." I heard mothers low voice call my name. I went to mother, and held her hand. She smiled at me and I returned it. "Go say hello to your sister, Hanabi."

 _Hanabi_.

Mother always chose the most beautiful names. I was scared...scared that father might not let me see Hanabi. Neji came in looking like a sloth. He was just as tired as mother and I almost laughed at his confused expression. Father let me hold Hanabi. But I had to wash my hands and sit down first. She was so tiny and cute. She wasn't as big as I was when I was a baby. Mother told me that every pregnancy and baby is different. Hanabi yawned and I smiled. I placed my pinkie in her small hand and was amazed at her strength. She had a strong grip. It was Neji's turn to hold Hanabi and it was evident on his face that he was nervous and didn't know what to do, that he decided he didn't want to hold Hanabi.

Mother's monitor began to beep rapidly and a doctor came in trying to fix it. We were told to leave the room immediately and I didn't want to. Father grabbed me by my arm and almost dragged me out. I started to cry and ask the same question about mother but they weren't being answered.

"What's going on? Is mother okay?"

"Enough!" I could tell I was getting on my fathers nerves but I didn't care. We were still at the hospital for what seemed like 4 hours. Father was talking to the doctor and Neji was asleep on the chair. I was kicking my legs back and forth and watched my father talk to the doctor. When it was all over, father grabbed Hanabi's baby bag and stormed to me and Neji.

"Father, where's mother?" Neji began to stir and woke up when my father tapped him. Father was digging into the baby bag and pulled out a pacifier and plopped it in Hanabi's mouth before she began to cry. Father signed and looked at Neji then turned to me and didn't hesitate to tell us. This is the first time I had ever seen my father show any type of emotion. I on the other hand, couldn't believe what happened and why it happened.

 _Mother is gone._

* * *

 **NHL18: I hope you all have an idea of what I'm doing. Basically this is adult hinata, telling her story. You could say she's writing in her diary. This story is just about her life and her encounters with Naruto until the very end when they get married and etc. So, this was just a beginning of her life, the next will be about when she's older. Might not make sense now, but you'll understand once I write it.**

 **If you liked this, then I'll continue it, if you didn't, then, well, just read my profile if you didn't like it! That's all I can tell you for now!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope this was interesting and long enough for you! And for those who were mad about the story** _Fixing What He Broke_ **, about the 6 years thing, I never said he didn't pay Hinata any attention! I was saying they never made love for 6 years! Hope that clears that up! Well, until next time! Thanks for reading Hinata's Life!**


End file.
